fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fusion Fighters
Fusion Fighters is a crossover fighting game by Fusion Entertainment made for the Hybrid Delta. It features 40 of Fusion Entertainment's finest characters, battling it out and a rapid beat em' up free for all. It was bundled with Fusion Heroes and was released one year after Fusion's form date, March 25, 2012. Story Coming soon... Gameplay The gameplay works with a Super Smash Bros.''-esque beat em' up damage gauge, but a small bar on the character icon whilst in battle showing how much 'Guts' they have left. Guts drop after multiple hits. Less guts leads yourself to being more vulnerable. There are also different modes in the game to play. With up to four players playable. The character icons invisible but appear visible when the player is still for a while or the player has just received a KO. It can be played online as well as offline.'' Modes Some unique modes were shown in the gameplay trailer such as Stratosball Dodgeball. Where you must throw balls at the three other players and build up their damage gauge for a eventual KO, (with the Stratosballs of course). Another mode is called Pumpkin Peril, based off the Robo Madness game of the same name. It's a frantic free for all where you have to smash all the armour off your opponents with your pumpkins, extra ones can also be thrown. There is also gameplay features from Robo Madness's battle mode, except the race mode of the game, which is excluded, most likely due to Fusion Racers. And the final mini-game mode is Run For Your Life!, where you have to run away from a Fusion villain. Controls Characters In total, the game has 40 characters to choose from. Starter Unlockable Downloadable Characters Tier List 40. Cheepel 39. Sunny 38. Tina '' ''37. Chilli '' 36. Dashed ''35. Ella 34. Lienzo 33. Prometheus 32. Kaisser 31. Matthew 30. Think 29. Lexi 28. Leychester 27. Lily 26. Gladis 25. Snowless 24. Strafe 23. Borealis 22. Athene Metals 21. Wally 20. Jairo 19. Teardrop 18. Scyplo 17. Marcus 16. Leila 15. Infer 14. KoA 13. Betolpy 12. Elfain 11. Andy 10. Melice 9. Padge 8. Ritvert 7. Scoutry 6. Psy-Chick 5. Hark 4. FantenStuck 4 3. Wally 2. Snively 1. Arcois Quotes ''For the list of quotes, go here. '' Stages There are a total of 20 stages in the game. Default Stages *VineVille *Smilonian City Court Unlockable Stages *The Chess Board Items *Bullet BoB - A simple Bullet BoB which does it's purpose. *Pumpkin Hat - Gives the player a easy to learn head smashing ability. *Chair - A basic chair from the Mr. Chilli series can be used as a weapon or a platform. *Chilli *Paper Plane *Sauce Cauldron *Vine *Pawn *Lasoo - Lasoo a player closer to you. *Stratosball *Attack Up - Makes each attack you make increase damage by 1 percent. *Defense Up - Makes each hit you recieve decrease by 1 percent. *Speed Up *Lily's Staff - A wooden staff which can be used as an attacking item and to heal allies. *Nature Rose - Item which can be used to stun enemy characters. *Space Traveler - Spaceship which can be used for a few seconds to fly around the stage and shoot lasers. *Blast Tower - A tower which releases powerful bombs. *Dashed's Shell - A blue shell which chases opponents, and sends them packing with a boxing glove. *M1911 *TAR-81 *Rebel Sniper - *Space Cheerius - *Ciretako Book - *Colour Balls - *Graffiti - *Tech Pong Paddle - *Paper Plane - Achievements Trivia *This game was originally for the Hybrid Fusion, but was ported to the Hybrid Delta upon reveal of the Delta. *Fans complained on how the Robo Madness Robots would have a extreme advantage on taking every hit equal, but to their delight, this wasn't added. *Strafe appeared with special permission from Twenty-Second Choice. But as added as DLC, as Strafe wasn't a Fusion character. See also *Fusion Fighters/Quotes Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Hybrid Fusion Games Category:Games By Stelios7 Category:Uil Team's Things Category:Hybrid Fusion Category:Ella Metals (series) Category:2012 Category:Launch Titles Category:Shooting Beat Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Stelios7 Category:Fusion Entertainment Category:Teardrop (series) Category:Robo Madness (series)